How Come?
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION, Ils n'ont plus confiance en moi, je peux le voir dans leurs yeux. Les souvenirs d'hier s'effacent avec la réalité d'aujourd'hui.


**Aloha à tous !**

**Alors comme promit voici un one-shot basé sur les sentiments de Remus lorsque ses amis le prennent pour le traître. Je sais c'est triste en ce merveilleux jour (z'avez qu'à comprendre pourquoi lol), mais moi j'aime bien trucs tristes !**

**Comme d'habitude c'est une traduction et rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à **child-of-scorpio

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

Ils n'ont plus confiance en moi.

Je peux le voir dans leurs yeux.

Comment tout ceci est arrivé ?

Autrefois, nous étions comme quatre frères. Complètement inséparables. Nous couvrions les autres lorsque nous faisions quelque choses, nous planifions toutes nos blagues ensemble et nous faisions nos retenues ensemble, mais après que je sois devenu Préfet et James Préfet-en-Chef. Et maintenant, lorsque je regarde en arrière, au moment où nous fréquentions Poudlard, pendant notre cinquième année où ils ont littéralement violer la loi, se transformant en Animagi juste pour rester avec moi pendant les pleines lunes, je me demande si cela s'est vraiment produit, ou si tout ceci n'est juste qu'un rêve hautement élaboré.

C'est comme si je regardais un livre – le livre de ma vie. Je cherche les chapitres quand j'étais à Poudlard, avec les plus grands amis que je n'ai jamais eus, et les mots s'effacent des pages alors que je les observe. Tous mes souvenirs d'hier, lentement effacés par la réalité d'aujourd'hui.

Je les ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour. James et Sirius. Ils sont encore plus proches que tout, partageant un appartement, bien que Lily ait demandé si James voulait habiter avec elle. Mais James ne quitterait pas Sirius. C'est un reste de la fidélité que nous partagions tous autrefois.

Moi ? J'ai déménagé il y a un an. Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi maintenant. Peter est parti aussi, mais il nous rend encore toujours visite chaque fois qu'il est près d'ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai tous les deux rencontré à l'extérieur du magasin de Quidditch. Nous nous sommes vus, et pendant un moment, j'ai voulu me retourner et marcher dans la direction opposée. Mais j'ai du marcher vers eux, et nous nous sommes étreints.

Ce n'était pas pareil, cependant. Il n'y a désormais aucun sentiment. Ce n'est pas l'amour d'un meilleur ami qui transparaissait; c'était le protocole d'une salutation. Et quand nous avons parlé, c'était juste pendant cinq minutes, avant que nous ne tombions dans un silence maladroit, et que James ne dise qu'ils devaient aller à Gringotts avant de retrouver Lily qui sortait de son travail à Ste-Mangouste. Alors nous nous sommes dit au revoir, et je suis resté la devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch.

Ca fait mal.

Ca fait mal que ces deux personnes, qui furent mes meilleurs amis pendant des années, et avec qui j'ai maintenant des petites conversations polies, en dehors d'un magasin, alors qu'avant, nous nous serions précipités dedans par la première occasion. Je me rappelle toutes les fois, de l'âge de onze ans à dix-sept ans, où le magasin de Quidditch était notre premier arrête chaque fois que nous nous arrêtions à Londres. Je me rappelle la fois où Peter a casé un énorme panneau d'affichage lorsque nous sommes venus un été. Je me souviens être entré ici pour le cadeau de l'anniversaire de Sirius, année après année, et je me souviens de la fois où James a passé trois heures à choisir un produit pour polir son balai, tandis que nous gémissions et prétendions mourir d'un manque de glace si nous ne sortions pas.

Tout cela est fini maintenant.

Pendant tout le temps que nous avons parlé, je pouvais les voir peser leurs mots. S'assurant de ne fournir aucune information que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de savoir. Je suis un membre de l'Ordre aussi, mais je sais que Dumbledore s'inquiète du fait d'avoir un espion parmi nous, et je ne suis pas stupide. Je peux lire en mes meilleurs amis mieux que moi-même.

Ils pensent que c'est moi.

Je suppose que c'est une chose logique à supposer. Voldemort, autrefois Tom Jedusort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; Remus Lupin, loup-garou professionnel, créature maléfique ; ça a du sens de mettre les deux ensemble. Si vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui me connaît. Je ne sais pas à propos de Voldemort, mais ces deux-la pensent que _je suis_ l'espion.

Ils ne viennent plus pour mes transformations, non plus. Ils avaient l'habitude de la faire, mais ils ont alors arrêté, avec comme prétexte la formation d'Auror. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis encore plus calme – je prends une nouvelle potion appellée Tue-loup, qui me permet de garder l'esprit quand je me transforme et j'attends que la nuit disparaisse, dans un coin comme un loup inoffensif. Pourtant même mon esprit louvien se rappelle des souvenirs de la parure brune d'un cerf et des aboiements d'un très grand chien noir.

Ils me manquent.

J'ai à peine des contacts avec eux depuis. Chaque fois que je vais à une réunion de l'Ordre, mon siège est toujours éloigné des leurs, et je suis habituellement le dernier à arriver et le premier à partir. Je n'ai pas de temps pour bavarder poliment avec ceux qui n'ont plus de temps pour moi.

Ils avaient du temps pour moi. Plus maintenant. Il n'y a pas longtemps je recevais des lettres à toutes heure du jour ou de la nuit, pour projeter des plans. Il n'y a pas longtemps, je voyais ces parchemins avec l'écriture de James et de Sirius gribouillées dessus. Il n'y a pas longtemps, lorsque je revenais à la maison après une journée fatigante, je trouvais un de mes meilleurs amis m'attendant devant ma porte, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Je peux me souvenir de Lily apprendre aux deux autres à utiliser un téléphone, et toutes les nuits pendant deux semaines, ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique du coin pour me téléphoner, juste pour me dire bonjour, parce qu'ils savaient comment utiliser ce « drôle d'objet Moldus ». Même après que la manie soit morte, l'un d'entre eux me téléphonait toujours le vendredi soir, si nous ne nous étions pas vus en semaine, et nous parlions juste de…et bien, rien, pendant un moment. C'était comme une tradition. Je suppose que même les traditions entre amis peuvent se briser.

Lily est encore aussi douce qu'elle l'était avant. Elle avait l'habitude d'essayer de me refaire parler à eux deux, d'essayer de réparer les fissures dans notre amitié sans aucune colle. Par la suite, elle a du arrêter, mais elle me parle toujours quand elle me voit, et m'envoi des lettres par hibou chaque fois qu'elle en a le temps entre ses affaires de Médicomage. Ils sont très occupés ces temps-ci, avec toutes les victimes des Mangemorts.

Il y a un moment, elle m'a confessé quelque chose qui m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point les choses étaient devenues mauvaises. Elle m'a demandé de lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment produit pendant une nuit de notre sixième année, quand Sirius a été près de tuer Rogue avec une stupide blague. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a dit que James et Sirius lui en avait touché un mot, et elle m'a ensuite admis que c'était pendant qu'ils parlaient de nos jours à l'école. Comme elle l'a dit, 'les vieilles blessures ont été réouvertes'. Après toutes ces années, quand je pensais que nous avions enterré la hache de guerre à propos de toutes ces petites disputes que nous avons eues, nous agissons maintenant plus comme des ennemis que comme des amis.

Correction : d'_anciens_ amis.

Je comprends. Vraiment, je le comprends. Je peux voir pourquoi les soupçons s'intensifient, au point que tu ne peux même plus faire confiance à tes anciens meilleurs amis. Si j'étais eux, je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus.

Mais le fait est que nous _étions_ les meilleurs amis.

Nous _avons été_ meilleurs amis pendant presque la moitié de ma vie. Plus maintenant.

Ils ne me font plus confiance.

Je peux le voir dans leurs yeux.

- & -

_How come we don't even talk no more?_

_And you don't even call no more?_

_We don't barely keep in touch at all,_

_And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more._

_And I heard it through the grape vine we're even beefing now,_

_After all the years we've been down,_

_Ain't no way, no how, this bullsh-t can't be true,_

_We're family, ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's_

_You_


End file.
